1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of articles for daily use, and more particularly to a manufacturing method for a rubber band.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known that rubber bands are widely used in daily life, for example, used to tie hair, to fasten pockets, for kids to skip and dance over a chain of rubber bands, due to the characteristics of good elasticity, light weight and the like. Traditional rubber bands are rubber-based, which have low elasticity and strength, a short service life, and easily age. Therefore, it is obviously disadvantageous to popularization on the market.